


Beyond Repair

by StarfallGalaxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: First time writing Gaz, Hints of suicidal thoughts and actions, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: Zim’s pink eyes widened in shock at the sudden intense shaking and spiking heart monitor.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Beyond Repair

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Gaz, please be kind.

Dib-human looked sleepy, his eyes drifting shut before opening again in a slow pattern. Just like clockwork, closer to sleep with every blink. The boy’s arms were hooked around Zim’s neck, his face buried into the Irken’s shoulder, Zim cringing when the gentle breaths tickled his neck. He highly doubted that Dib even noticed what he was doing right now, after all, the boy was sort of high off of painkillers at the moment. 

“Dib-human?” Zim asked the sleepy investigator who just mumbled in reply, curling against him closer than Zim thought was possible.

The hospital was white, a blank space that held them there until whatever was wrong with Dib could be fixed. And it could be fixed, Zim had asked several thousand times every doctor that dared come in here if it could and they had said ‘yes’. The biggest problem right now, they said, would be getting Dib to talk again after everything. They said his silence could’ve possibly been due to a possible forced asphyxiation judging by the bruises on his throat but Zim knew better. He looked forlornly at the talons that had made the bruises, knowing full well that Dib had hurt his voice from long, unending cries the whole time Gaz and Membrane had been gone back at the beginning of this whole cycle.

Zim had to hurt Dib, in the end, he had to bruise him to stop something worse from happening. That was the only thought that made Zim feel a little better about this hospital room and the bandages that covered Dib’s arms. 

Beep, beep, beep…

Zim also thought he felt a little better about it when Dib’s heart monitor was beeping or when the human gave off a shaky little sigh in his sleep. Or maybe when the human’s arms tightened around him or when those gold eyes begged him not to go the first day they had opened in a while. ...Maybe Zim felt a little better about those bruises then he previously thought. 

A particularly soft whimper graced his lekku, Dib’s face turning from the crappy hospital television to Zim’s neck to bury himself there. Another shaky sigh, one that hitched in the middle like a hiccup, signified a sorrowful contentment to stay right where he was.

“I hope you’re happy, Dib-human. When Gaz-sister comes here tomorrow from her gaming war or whatever this might be the last time you feel comfort.”

Dib stilled at that. Zim’s pink eyes widened in shock at the sudden intense shaking and spiking heart monitor. His shoulder suddenly started to feel wet, burning him slightly. The odd breathing was not good, he had learned, not at all.

“No,no,no! Dib, Zim commands you to calm down! He promises Gaz will not murder you,” Okay, well, he couldn’t promise that but he would try to prevent it. “Not after all of Zim’s work for you to LIVE! Dib-thing, Dib-friend, lookatme!”

Dib actually popped his head up to stare into Zim’s eyes, the Irken becoming a shade or two darker, his talons coming up to cup his human’s cheeks. He took a shaky breath of his own, bumping their foreheads together despite the teen still shaking, still crying.

“No one is going to hurt you. Zi-I...I will not let anyone hurt you,” Zim’s voice was calmer than he wanted, he wanted to scream like he usually did but something wouldn’t let him. “You are mine. No one will hurt you, not even your own stinky self, got it?”

The boy nodded, pulling himself back into Zim’s neck and shoulder to stay for a while, his crying gradually stopping as he fell asleep, the heart monitor becoming calming background noise once more. 

“Silly human.” The Irken mumbled, his tongue coming out to lick the shell of one ear gently.

The next day was scarier to Zim than yesterday’s freakout but less terrifying than what had landed Dib in the hospital in the first place. Either way, Gaz Membrane standing at the reception desk asking to see her brother was pretty scary for more than a few reasons, primarily because she turned to him with a glare that could wilt ever flower in the universe.

“Take me to my brother. Now.”

And so the two set off into the direction of Dib’s room, Zim awkwardly marching around with flowers (Gaz poked fun at him with a ‘are you two dating now?’ but nothing major. Zim colored at it still, hating the fact that a slight warmth bubbled up from his stomach at the thought) and Gaz stomping behind him with a bag of caramels that she said were for her but the Irken could guess were actually for Dib. They stopped at the room door that housed the boy they both wanted to see, the Irken making a low hissing whine when he poked his head in to find Dib patiently looking up and waiting for him, leaning so he could look eagerly at the door Zim appeared from. The Irken winced a little more when Dib brightened up at seeing him, stepping into the door with a forced smile.

“Hello...Dib-human...guess who is here...yay…” That ‘yay’ sounded so fake that it made a deflating balloon sound more joyous.

Gaz stepped into the room and Dib’s fragile excitement at seeing his newfound friend broke and fell away as soon as he saw her. Without pause or hesitation, Dib got out of bed as fast as he could, backing himself into the corner and cowering there. Not hiding, not cringing, cowering in terror at Gaz’s mere presence. Zim’s mouth fell open, starting at Gaz, who snarled. The scary girl threw her candy onto the floor, storming out with only a snappish:

“Fine! I didn’t want to see you anyway!” 

It was thrown over her shoulder, Zim at first going after her, then thinking that maybe he should stop the heart monitor from going crazy again. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan… he was sure Gaz-sister didn’t mind too much. She didn’t seem to care either way from what Zim had seen of her.

Except the scary girl cared very much, her feet making not nearly enough a mess in the snow as she slammed her feet repeatedly into it. She hadn’t brought a jacket, her rage usually kept her warm and she had fully expected to be mad when she had heard about the whole thing with Dib. She had still been waiting for the rage when the bus stopped on the way home from the tournament she had won. She still waited as she put her stuff in her room. She waited walking to the hospital. She waited for it all in the waiting room. She even expected the rage as soon as she saw Zim but…

But nothing.

Now the only rage she had wasn’t towards her brother at all but at herself and she hated that. She hated that it was easy for Zim to go near Dib even though he had tried to kill her brother multiple times. She hated that she had ever saved him from the alien if the stupid Irken mean more to him than her. She HATED that Dad wasn’t here. She HATED that Dib looked scared of her back there. She HATED, HATED, especially, truly HATED that Db had landed himself in the hospital while she had been stuck in New York and everything and NOT ONCE did anyone think to call HER except for Dad JUST AS SHE WAS GETTING HOME. 

Gaz slammed open the door to the house, kicking the trophy she had dropped in front of the door into Clembrane. 

Most of all, Gaz thought. She HATED that she was so upset over this whole stupid thing.


End file.
